1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts for carrying groceries and the like, and more particularly relates to such carts adapted to accommodate a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carts (e.g., shopping carts) for carrying groceries, packages and the like which are adapted to accommodate a child (e.g., a baby) are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,443,236; 3,245,498; 3,297,108 and 4,116,456. One commercially available shopping cart is a model 851 VISAMATIC cart sold by United Steel and Wire Company, Battle Creek, Mich. Generally, such known carts include a child or baby basket located at a front or a rear portion of the cart.
The present inventor believes that further improvements in such carts are achievable.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a cart with a child carriage located such that the cart is well balanced when a child occupies the carriage.
It is an additional object of the present invention to accommodate a child on any conventional shopping cart in a safe and simple manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to accommodate a child on any conventional shopping cart such that the likelihood of the child enjoying his/her ride on the cart is increased.
It is another object of the present invention to increase overhead protection for a child riding on a shopping cart.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, an improved cart includes a frame on which are connected upper and lower baskets, and further includes a shell disposed onto the lower basket. The shell has a seat arranged and dimensioned to locate a child directly below the upper basket. Preferably, the shell is formed of a one-piece construction and includes slots and notches arranged and dimensioned to engage with the frame and the lower basket such that the shell is easily and reliably mountable on and dismountable (i.e., removable) from the frame and the lower basket. Desirably, the shell is formed of a sturdy and lightweight material and has a shape which typically is pleasing to children. For example, the shell has the shape of a motor vehicle, train, aircraft, spacecraft, watercraft, wagon or the like. The shell is formed of, for example, fiberglass, a plastic, a composite or even a lightweight metal such as aluminum and manufactured, for example, by well-known techniques such as spraying onto a mold, vacuum or injection molding or even casting.
Further and still other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent in view of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, in which: